clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Iceanator189
t You have new messages (last change). Archives I II New talk page... who will get the first message? First HI! BTW FIRST MESSAGE [[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 23:43, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Hey Are you unblocked? I hope your block didn't put you off this place, or lieking se mudkipz! See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! 18:48, September 18, 2009 (UTC) my party Hi everyone I am having another party! This one will be way more fun than my Fun House! Here is the info: Date: September 26th Time: 7:15 PST, 10:15 EST Theme: Classroom/Lucas9147’s B-day Party Where: We meet at the Coffee Shop, and then to my igloo, and then after the classroom part, we follow Lucas9147 around his favourite rooms and play his favourite minigames! Server: Rainbow, if it’s full check Shout Box for a new server! What to wear: Head: A hat, a baseball cap or a party hat is preffered. Face: Sunglasses, Non members can where anything they have in here Neck: A backpack or messenger bag Non Members: Nothing Body: A hoodie or Tshirt, Non member: A yellow or brown belt OR a Music Jam Tshirt! Hand: A laptop, or a baseball glove, or a soccerball or football;. Non Memeber wears a friendship bracelet Feet: Running Shoes, Non Member: Geta Sandels or nothing. Special: After the classroom part of the party, we will celebrate Lucas9147 and he will tell us his favourite things to do! Sign up here: user:brookelas/classroom party Lucas9147 Music Jam Hi ,I am having a Music Jam and I would like it if u could come! Here is the info. Day: Saturday October 10th Time: 7:15 AM PST, 10:15 EST Server: Sherbet Room: We meet in Night Club, and then we go to my igloo. What to wear: Musical Instruments OR Boombox, any music back round Special: We will go to the Lighthouse to play music. Sign up here if u would like to come! Waddle On! ... You're not supposed to put the quitation template thingy on your own page. Someone else is. That's just being a little selfish --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 23:23, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Party yeah-uh ! Hi Hey Ice. Do you use IRC, or xat still (if you ever used it)? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 15:43, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Anyway, I saw you on CP (on a freind's account), and I thought, did you wanna meet on CP? If now is OK, Ice Cold, VR Room. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 15:45, June 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: While I think it would probably be a relief to lots of people out there that Club Penguin is not going "educational", I don't think that blog is necessarily needed on the front page, as it was all rumors from the start. Sorry. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 18:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! You have been invited to the Gary the Gaget Games. The signup is here. Remember, 4 teams, red, blue, yellow and green, 4 pepole on a team. Choose your team wisely! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 12:04, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Reply and Question I'd love too but what time?Please put in PST.(Penguincw 12:54, August 5, 2010 (UTC)) Re-reply How about tomorrow on Northern Lights,6:00 PST ,Mountain.My penguin name is Penguincw.(Penguincw 12:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC)) Question I send you an invite but you didn't come.Oh well.Maybe another time.(Penguincw 13:03, August 6, 2010 (UTC)) How? How will this bring old cp back? Happy Birthday --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 16:50, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday 2 U!! Here's a little gift from me to you!! Have a nice happy birthday!!! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! 16:56, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Birthday Happy Birthday! ':)' --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!]] 17:18, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! Your invited to my birthday/big bash party! Sign up is here. Hope you can come! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'''GGD]] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 01:22, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Halloween Party Your invited to my Halloween party! The signup is here. Make sure to wear a costume. Bye! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 11:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC)